


Сказки дроидов

by Radjana



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radjana/pseuds/Radjana
Summary: Дроиды тоже умеют рассказывать сказки и делают это порой не хуже людей.





	Сказки дроидов

Рисса любит слушать сказки. Читать она тоже любит, но истории, которые рассказывают вслух, нравятся ей больше. Жаль, что взрослые редко рассказывают ей что-нибудь интересное. Вот дроиды — совсем другое дело!  
  
Мало кто знает, что Рисса понимает язык, на котором стрекочут астродроиды. Это ее маленький секрет, тайна, которой она ни с кем не собирается делиться.  
  
У дома тормозит спидер, девочка бежит встречать гостей и сложно сказать, кому она больше рада — светловолосому мужчине в коричневой накидке или сине-белому астродроиду.  
  
— Привет, — подмигивает ей R2-D2.  
  
— R2 говорит, что рад тебя видеть, — «переводит» дядя Люк, подхватывает ее на руки и заходит во двор. — Как ты выросла, скоро я тебя не подниму!  
  
Рисса смеется. Она знает — дядя шутит. Недавно девочка видела, как он гонял на тренировке ее братьев — один против двоих, на учебных мечах. Силы в дяде Люке столько, что иногда на него больно смотреть… если смотреть другим зрением, как учит ее дядя Чиррут.  
  
— Привет, Люк, — папа выходит навстречу, жмет дяде руку, забирает у него Риссу. Вместо военной формы на папе темно-коричневая куртка и выцветшие брюки, у пояса — бластер. У дяди Люка под джедайской накидкой почти такая же куртка. Значит, они уезжают. Интересно, надолго?  
  
— На неделю, — говорит папа.  
  
— Привези мне мандалорский бластер, — просит Рисса, они смеются. Девочка обнимает папу за шею, темные волосы щекочут ей нос.  
  
— Никаких бластеров! — тут же слышится с порога мамин голос. — Мало мне двух падаванов, еще толком не освоивших Силу!  
  
Рисса морщится, папа шепчет ей на ухо: «Я все равно тебе что-нибудь привезу», — и ставит ее на землю.  
  
— По-моему, кто-то просто решил сбежать от учеников, — насмешливо добавляет мама и обнимает дядю Люка.  
  
— Имею право на отпуск, — шутит он. — Попробуй пожить в академии, где вокруг тебя каждый день носится двести детей и подростков. И со всеми надо поговорить, всем надо показать «еще один прием», всем хочется услышать про героическую атаку на «Звезду смерти»… Хорошо, что я сманил в академию Чиррута и Бейза. Вот у кого ангельское терпение.  
  
— Ну конечно, — смеется мама. — Ловить пиратов намного интереснее, чем возиться с детишками. Правда, Кассиан?  
  
— У каждого свое хобби, — улыбается папа. — Я помню, следующий выходной — твой. Привезти тебе что-нибудь?  
  
— Тот самый бластер, что ты обещал Риссе, — отвечает мама. — Буду носить его с собой на заседания сената. Достали эти политики хуже криффовой… Ладно. Я собрала данные по пиратам в секторе, куда вы летите. Пойдем, покажу.  
  
Взрослые уходят в дом, а Рисса с R2-D2 — в сад. Сад, правда, больше похож на кусочек леса: там растут невысокие деревья и какие-то яркие рыжие цветы. На Явине-4 вообще зелено. Мама рассказывала, что они здесь ничего не сажали специально, просто не стали вырубать деревья рядом с домом. Девочка забирается с ногами на плоский камень и просит:  
  
— Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
  
В сказках, что рассказывает R2, разлетаются на куски грозные космические станции, джедаи сражаются с ситхами, засыпает снегом далекую планету Хот, «Сокол тысячелетия» побеждает в космическом бою, плывет среди облаков небесный город, маршируют по арене боевые дроиды, светит солнце на планете Набу, которой правит мудрая королева.  
  
R2 не меняет имена, и Рисса знает, что первая половина его сказок про дядю Люка, а вторая — про кого-то по имени Энакин.  
  
Рисса не спрашивает, кто это. Один раз спросила, R2 печально помигал и надолго замолчал. Некоторые считают, что дроиды не живые. Глупости! Рисса уверена, что они ничем не хуже людей. Наверное, Энакин был другом R2, еще до того, как он познакомился с дядей Люком, а потом что-то случилось. Ничего, раз R2 не хочет рассказывать, куда делся Энакин, она спросит у дяди Люка. А откуда про него узнала соврет — она уже неплохо умеет закрываться от чтения мыслей. Еще бы не научиться с двумя старшими братьями — падаванами. Дерек старше ее на десять лет, Арчи — на восемь и они ужасно задаются по этому поводу.  
  
***  
Рисса сидит у мамы на коленях, они вместе рассматривают голографии кайбер-кристаллов. Девочка вертит в руках мамину подвеску. Недавно Дерек сделал себе меч, вот из такого же кристалла.  
  
— А как он у тебя оказался? Ты тоже хотела сделать себе меч?  
  
— Нет, — улыбается мама, но почему-то улыбается грустно. — Он не для меча. Его подарила мне твоя бабушка… Когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу.  
  
У дома тормозит новенький блестящий спидер, совсем не похожий на потрепанную машину дяди Люка. Рисса выбегает во двор.  
  
— Здравствуй, малышка, — тетя Лея треплет ее по волосам и передает подарок — планшет с энциклопедией по истории Галактики.  
  
В энциклопедии — статьи про героев последней войны. Там есть и дядя Люк, и тетя Лея, и мама с папой, и все ее дядюшки. Родители не любят рассказывать о войне, у них дома нет ни одной военной книги или фильма. Девочка прыгает от восторга и виснет у Леи на шее.  
  
— Специально летала в библиотеку на Корусанте, — тихо говорит тетя. — Только маме не показывай, а то она меня прибьет.  
  
— Привет, Лея! — мама спускается с крыльца. Рисса поспешно прячет планшет за спину.  
  
Тетя подмигивает ей и вместе с мамой идет в дом.  
  
— Останься с Риссой, С-3РО, — бросает она перед уходом. — Погуляйте.  
  
— Я протокольный дроид, а не нянька, — пытается отвертеться С-3РО, но у него не шансов — Рисса берет его за руку и тащит в сад.  
  
С-3РО можно расспрашивать не скрываясь — он говорит на общем языке. По дроге дроид ворчит не переставая. Девочка не понимает, почему. Она же не лезет с отвертками проверять, из чего он собран. Арчи однажды полез и успел отвинтить две руки, прежде чем папа его застукал. Вот брату тогда влетело!  
  
В сказках, что рассказывает С-3РО, плетет интриги коварный сенатор Палпатин, друзья спасают капитана Соло от Джаббы хатта, жуткие тускены с планеты Татуин охотятся за дроидами… Иногда сказки R2 и С-3РО повторяются. По версии R2 всех обычно спасает дядя Люк. По версии C-3PO — сам C-3PO. Рисса больше верит R2, но С-3РО не перебивает. Знает: если дроид увлечется, он может рассказать много интересного. Девочка иногда понимает не все, но не переспрашивает — если С-3РО прервать, он вспомнит, что выболтал какую-то государственную тайну, и дальше рассказывать не будет.  
  
С-3РО часто говорит про тетю Лею и дядю Люка и иногда про того же Энакина, что и R2. Риссе интересно, кто это, но она чувствует — спрашивать о нем лучше дядю Люка, а не тетю Лею. И не сейчас.  
  
***  
Прямо за их домом — пляж с золотистым песком. Когда Рисса слышит стрекот мотора, она бежит на этот пляж, встречать небольшой транспортник. Дяде Бодхи много раз предлагали пересесть на истребитель, но он отнекивается — говорит, что привык к транспортным кораблям. Хотя на истребителе он тоже летать умеет, Рисса видела.  
  
В этот раз Бодхи не один, с ним приятель — темноволосый улыбчивый парень, чуть старше Дерека.  
  
— Лучший выпускник академии. Хочет на практику после окончания учебы, а Кассиан говорил, что им нужны пилоты для дальних миссий.  
  
Про лучшего ученика Бодхи говорит почти с гордостью, но девочка не смотрит на парня, она смотрит на меленького бело-рыжего дроида, который нерешительно замирает у трапа.  
  
— Давай знакомиться! — говорит она. — Я Рисса. А как тебя зовут?  
  
— Это BB-8, — отвечает парень, хотя дроид и так уже ответил. Думает — она не поняла.  
  
— Можно, я с ним погуляю? — Рисса знает, как похлопать глазами, чтобы никто не мог ей отказать. На маму, правда, не действует и на братьев тоже. Зато на папу — всегда. — Я его не сломаю. Честно-честно.  
  
— Чтобы сломать астродроида, надо очень постараться, — хмыкает парень. Рисса не собирается рассказывать ему про Арчи, а то еще и правда не отпустит.  
  
— Иди, BB-8.  
  
Дроид недоверчиво свистит, но все-таки остается с ней. Рисса очень старается ему понравиться. Рассказывает про R2 и С-3РО, показывает сад и дом и, в конце концов, дроид «оттаивает» и уже вовсю болтает сам — рассказывает ей истории. «Байки», как он их называет. Байки большей частью про пилотов — студентов академии, в которой учится По, его друг. Он называет парня «друг», а не «хозяин», и Рисса думает, что По не так уж и плох. Байки ВВ-8 смешные, и сам он смешной и веселый, младше, чем R2 и С-3РО. Риссе кажется, что у них с ним много общего. Проделки студентов приводят ее в восторг, и девочка запоминает парочку, чтобы при случае опробовать на братьях. Главное — не проболтаться, кто подал ей идею.  
  
***  
Папа возвращается из поездки. Рисса перебирает трофеи: прозрачный куб-головоломку, маленькую коробочку со стрелкой — механический компас, обломок рога банты. Завтра папа едет на работу и можно попробовать напроситься с ним. Рисса любит управление разведки, она была там уже не раз, перезнакомилась почти со всеми папиными сослуживцами, знает, куда можно лезть, а куда нельзя. Управление как пещера сокровищ, один склад конфиската чего стоит. Девочка не теряет надежду когда-нибудь там порыться.  
  
Рисса бежит наверх, чтобы спросить разрешение сразу. Папа уезжает рано утром, может ее и не разбудить. Дверь родительской спальни приоткрыта.  
  
— Ну вот скажи мне, зачем ей рог банты? Ммм… — возмущенный мамин голос прерывается.  
  
— Соскучился, — весело отвечает папа чуть погодя. — Зачем-зачем — ей интересно, поэтому и привез. — Рисса подходит ближе. В щелочку видно — мама с папой стоят обнявшись. — Похоже, в нашей семье появится археолог.  
  
— Лишь бы не разведчик, — вздыхает мама. — Я же вижу, как она просится с тобой при каждом удобном случае. Вся в тебя.  
  
— Я старался, — шепчет ей на ухо папа, притягивает ближе и целует, мама улыбается и обнимает его за шею.  
  
Пару мгновений Рисса думает: сказать, что она тут или нет, но папа замечает ее сам. Говорит не поворачивая головы:  
  
— Рисса, закрой дверь с другой стороны и не подслушивай.  
  
— Можно, я завтра поеду с тобой на работу? — Рисса чувствует: сейчас подходящий момент, родители согласятся на все, лишь бы спровадить ее побыстрее. Взрослые такие смешные.  
  
— Кассиан, ты понимаешь, что она специально спрашивает именно сейчас? — смеется мама.  
  
— Вся в меня, — со вздохом соглашается папа.  
  
Они снова целуются, Рисса демонстративно топает ногой.  
  
— Папа!  
  
— Джин, ты не против?  
  
— Второго разведчика наша семья не переживет, — вздыхает мама и ерошит папе волосы. — Но, видимо, это наследственное. Езжайте.  
  
— Ура! — Рисса прыгает на месте и послушно захлопывает дверь.  
  
На ночь сказку ей рассказывает К-2SO. Кей, как зовут его дома. Раньше Рисса вообще думала, что Кей — просто еще один ее дядюшка, как Бодхи, Чиррут, Люк или Бейз. Потом поняла, что он отличается… но не сильно. Рисса так его и зовет «дядя Кей», никто не пытается ее переучивать. Сказки Кея Рисса любит больше всего. Иногда они смешные, иногда — очень страшные, Кей тоже увлекается, как С-3РО, но его можно останавливать и переспрашивать, если что-то непонятно.  
  
В сказках Кея с империей сражаются мама и папа. Рисса слушает его затаив дыхание. Родители никогда не говорят с ней о войне, отшучиваются. Кей рассказывает честно. Про то, что кто-то погиб, про то, как выглядит выстрел «Звезды смерти» с поверхности планеты, про старого повстанца Со Гереру, про то, как они убегали сначала с Джеды, потом со Скарифа, потом с Хота.  
  
Рисса не раз видела и маму, и папу в военной форме, но ей гораздо проще представить, как дядя Люк взрывает «Звезду смерти», чем то, как родители бегут по коридорам башни на Скарифе. Для нее они мама и папа — добрые и строгие одновременно, увлеченные работой, с кучей друзей-родственников вокруг. В сказках, которые рассказывает Кей, они — настоящие герои, совсем как в фильмах, которые показывают в голонете. Оказывается, можно одновременно быть папой, который учит ее плавать, привозит из поездок подарки, перешучивается с мамой… и главой разведки на Явине-4, мимо которого не проскочит ни один шпион. Можно быть мамой, которая разбирает с ней головоломки, катает на спидере, учит стрелять (пока папа не видит)… и сенатором Эрсо-Андор, которую побаиваются за упрямый характер и острый язык.  
  
Рисса чувствует, что настоящие мама и папа где-то по середине между всеми этими качествами.  
  
Девочка делает вид, что засыпает, а, когда Кей уходит, достает энциклопедию. В первую очередь она ищет знакомые имена. Папа на картинке серьезнее, чем в жизни, можно подумать, что он вообще не умеет улыбаться. Мама смотрит чуть настороженно. Дядя Бодхи еще с длинными волосами, а вот Чиррут и Бейз почти такие же, как сейчас. Рисса засиживается за энциклопедией до утра. Зевая, уже хочет отложить планшет в сторону, но видит в оглавлении еще одно знакомое имя, пролистывает страницы вперед. С экрана ей улыбается русоволосый парень, чем-то неуловимо похожий на дядю Люка. Энакин Скайуокер.


End file.
